The primary objective of the proposed research is directed toward development of culturally relevant mental health treatment strategies or models for Pacific/Asian American clients, particularly the more chronic and seriously ill. The setting, the Asian Pacific Counseling and Treatment Center, is a public outpatient psychiatric facility. Sociocultural, psychological and behavioral characteristics of the patient population will be examined within a comparative framework which includes Chinese, Indochinese, Japanese, Korean and Pilipino clients. The research design includes three components: The first is a study of closed patient files (N=1500) to establish baseline utilization data,; including sociodemographic data; sociological variables indicating levels of acculturation and pathways to the mental health facility; psychological variables, including presenting problem, symptomology and diagnosis/prognosis,; and psychotherapeutic variables, including type and intensity of treatment, progress and status of patient at discharge. The second component describes the pre-treatment experience of Pacific/Asian clients (N=250), including sociocultural, sociological and psychological attributes of each ethnic community; individual and significant others that serve as sources of support; the role of indigenous community leaders; and the actual/or potential role of the ethnic mental health professional. The third component describes the nature of culturally relevant psychotherapeutic approaches to Pacific/Asian patients (N=250), with within and between group comparisons. A range of treatment models will be developed and tested, which may be replicated by others. This process will include a systematic sampling of therapist-client interactions which will be video-taped and rated by a panel of experienced Pacific/Asian academicians and professionals.